Sam
Sam (Hannah Britland) is a character who first appears in the third series of Fresh Meat. She is a first year student, meets Howard at the. She is friendly, witty and bold... and she seems to have taken a shine to Howard. However, Howard is struggling to build up the confidence to talk to her properly. Howard invites Sam out on a date, but due to his lacking confidence, he doesn't turn up. Seeing that Howard doesn't see her as a girlfriend, Sam takes interest in JP. They go on a date and sleep together, leaving the infatuated JP in love. JP elects to become the captain of a team that's entered in a quiz at the university, which he does to try and impress Sam. When he realises that Howard set him up, JP tries to cheat but is unsuccessful, leading to him and Sam breaking up. Sam later takes a shine to Kingsley when she realises he plays music. They bond over their shared love of music, and she may or may not see Kingsley as a potential boyfriend. Sam and Kingsley later start texting eachother, sending over 400 texts in total. Annoyed at Kingsley for "stealing his girl", JP tells Josie that Kingsley and Sam have been texting, leading to a huge argument between Josie and Kingsley. Sam later meets up with Kingsley for a drink after a concert they both attend, where Kingsley reveals that he and Josie are in an open relationship. He asks Sam if he should sleep with her due to Josie revealing that she's gone to Noah's house and may be sleeping with him. KIngsley decides not to sleep with Sam. She is last seen at the unversity to see who's become the new president of the student union. She is confronted by JP, who apologizes for stalking her and that although he said he was in love with her, because she didn't love him back, they weren't in love. She thanks him for apologizing and kisses him on the cheek, which JP takes as Sam coming onto him, but she quickly states she isn't. Relationships Howard Sam and Howard first meet in the house after JP decides to create a Dry Slope Skiing Club launch 'scam'. They hit it off and exchange numbers, with Sam suggesting they go on a date. Howard however is really nervous and he ends up skipping the date, in fear that he'll mess it up by saying something wrong. They supposedly remain friends, but it's unclear. JP After Howard doesn't show any interest in Sam, she begins taking interest in JP. They go on a date and sleep together. Howard tricks JP into becoming the captain of a team entered for a university quiz, which JP does to try and impress Sam. When JP realises that Howard has tricked him into being captain he tries to cheat, but is caught out and as a result Sam dumps him. JP becomes smitten with Sam and refuses to let her go, trying various things to try and win her back including taking part in a drugs test but failing. JP later apologies to Sam for everything he's done, and that they were never really in love. Kingsley Sam and Kingsley first meet at Oregon's protest rally to save a Tunisian student from being deported. They bond over their shared love of music, and soon exchange numbers. Over the course of a week, they send over 400 texts to eachother, making Josie start to feel jealous. At Howard's birthday party, JP tells Josie that Sam and Kingsley have been texting eachother which causes a huge argument. Following this, Kingsley meets with Sam for a drink after a concert they both attend, where he reveals that he and Josie are in an open relationship. He suggest sleeping with Sam, but he decides not to as he wants to remain loyal to his girlfriend.Category:Characters